Calm Before The Storm/BETA
|starring = Apocalotaurus Original Rubber Ducky |Season = 1 |Episode = 4 |previous = Terror of Mechagodzilla |next = Sleep Tight |date = |youtube = Youtube |newgrounds = Newgrounds}} "Calm Before The Storm BETA" was the fourth episode of The Godzilla Bros REDUX. Summary Transcript }} Kaiju and Characters By order of appearance= *Godzilla *Mechagodzilla 1 *Anguirus *Li Kubo *Gojira *Douglas Gordon *Cibi Kubo *Tioh Kubo *Ox *Jirass *Gorosaurus *Kumonga *X |-|By alphabetical order= *Anguirus *Cibi Kubo *Douglas Gordon *Godzilla *Gojira *Gorosaurus *Jirass *Kumonga *Li Kubo *Mechagodzilla 1 *Ox *Tioh Kubo *X Cast * Original Rubber Ducky as Li Kubo * Apocalotaurus as Cibi Kubo and Tioh Kubo Staff * Directed by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Written by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Godzilla The King * Script revisions by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Godzilla The King, Apocalotaurus, John O' Donnell, Jacob Starbird, April Banner, and Gerdzerl * Storyboarding by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Animation by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Apocalotaurus * Editing by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Effects by A. Sousa Trivia * This was the first official appearance of the Violet Plague. * "Calm Before The Storm" was originally meant to be the fourth episode of The Godzilla Bros (2015), and was originally titled "REDUX". It was eventually changed to "A Breath of Fresh Air", a nod to the new direction that The Godzilla Bros was taking at the time as it became more distanced from TGB2015's plans. * The first draft of the script was started on September 6th, 2016, a year and four months before the episode was completed, ** The final draft at the time, which was the 5th draft, was started on August 17th, 2017. ** 6 drafts were made in total, though they each went through many changes themselves. ** The 6th draft, Episode 4DX, was completed on April 8, 2019, though it had slight revisions made to it as late as December 2019. * The flashback sequence was originally much longer and much more involved, but was heavily modified and shortened due to time constraints, as were many things from the original script. ** Another thing cut from because of Time were several fight scenes, including a fight between the male Gorosaurus and the second Kumonga. ** Cibi and Tioh were originally supposed to end up at Gojira's Cave in the final scene, but this was changed to Gojira appearing during the fight and killing Kumonga. ** Several Gorosaurus babies were intended to survive, but the scene showing this was never made. ** The ending scene was completely changed. ** Gojira and Godzilla were supposed to have completely new designs starting with this episode, but the models weren't finished in time so the original models were heavily modified to resemble the new designs. *** Two versions of the modified Gojira model were used in the episode, one version for the past and another for the present. ** The final script was never completed, and the rest of the episode was made using only an outline of the plans and earlier drafts. * In the earliest versions of the script, Cibi (called "CB" at the time) was an only child, and didn't seem to have a clear origin, possibly somehow living alone on Kaiju-Jima, and would've been able to interact with the kaiju in some way; Ox was also absent from the first few versions. Eventually, Odo Village was created and its people, including Li, were going to make appearances. ** The earliest version of the episode was planned as a 'lost episode' of sorts for the original 2009 TGB, as far back as June 2014. It would've included Megaguirus as the villain kaiju, and was going to start a continuation series of the original. This eventually became TGB2015, which started fresh, remaking the first few episodes. Episode 4 was originally going to be a remake of the original's 'Biollante' episode, and would've continued with the original episode plans for TGB. During the early stages of episode 4's development, TGB2015 was temporarily canceled for about 4 months in April 2016. REDUX was conceived during this hiatus, starting with a completely new episode 4. ** The episode (and all of REDUX) was originally going to be animated in 2D, and would've had a similar art style to TGB2015. ** There was originally going to be little-to-no dialogue, and this idea was carried over to several other versions, though this was not the case with the final version. ** Cibi was originally going to have a pet Zigra, but this concept never made it passed the early planning stages and was scrapped soon after. ** The episode originally took place 2 years after episode 3. No village was present during the battle, and Cibi had no connection to what had happened. ** Gojira (and the kaiju in general) were originally going to be shown in a more negative light, and many villagers feared them, with Cibi being the only one with an interest in them. ** Gojira was originally going to be shown in a partial burning/diseased state, the result of something that had happened off-screen during episode 3, but this was cut later on. ** Kaiju-Jima was an island as its name implies in the earlier drafts, but was eventually changed to a continent. ** These drafts also included Titanosaurus returning after being defeated in episode 3, terrorizing Cibi and Ox and fighting Godzilla and a Gorosaur near the end of the episode. He was eventually replaced by Kumonga. ** Red King and Bemular were originally going to cameo along with Jirass, but were removed because of pacing issues. ** When the idea of a village being destroyed was first added, it originally had no connection to the characters or Odo Village. ** Tioh was created very late in the episode's development, and was only supposed to cameo at first, and was to be fully introduced in a later episode. ** Li's role was changed constantly throughout development, but his scenes were cut entirely in the final version, only appearing in the flashback. ** The kaiju were originally going to retain their subtitled dialogue from the previous episodes, but was eventually cut as it didn't match the tone of the episode. This was eventually brought back in "700 Years Ago". ** X wasn't added to REDUX until October 2016, so the earliest plans still had SpaceGodzilla as the villain. ** Hayata was originally supposed to have some sort of cameo, but this idea never made it to any of the drafts. ** When REDUX was first moved to 3D, the kaiju were originally going to have an intentional suitmation look to their designs and movements. ** Mechagodzilla's rusted corpse was originally going to be a sort of graveyard for the destroyed village, but this was cut towards the end of the episode's development. ** The idea of the Violet Plague didn't exist and was completely absent from the scripts, and was improvised during the animation of episode 4. The only script draft to actually include it was 4DX. ** Several of these scrapped elements have been revised and reused in 4DX. * The music used in the flashback was an intentional nod to TGB2015 and the episode's origins. * This was the first episode to feature an actual opening, using "Ai Wo Torimodose", which was partially used in Episode 1 (Beta) and during the battle in episode 3. See also To be added Image gallery To view images of "Calm Before The Storm", please visit the link provided above. Video References Category:REDUX Category:Episodes Category:REDUX Episodes Category:Season 1